Rémus ne comprend rien aux femmes
by MElY-MeLo
Summary: OS. Mais pourquoi les filles gloussent-elles à côté des maraudeurs? Rémus toujours aussi innocent ne comprend pas de quoi il s'agit. Il a oublié qu'un grand jour approche.


**Bonsoir, bonsoir**

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "sourire" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

**C'est la première fois que j'écris une FIC au temps des maraudeurs, et je dois avouer que je me suis bien amusée ^^. Les personnages sont vraiment très intéressant à travailler.**

**J'espère que vous passerais un bon moment à me lire ^^**

* * *

James, Rémus Sirius et Peter était assis à la table des Gryffondor dans la grande salle. Il était 9 heures du matin, il prenait leur petit déjeuner tout en discutant et pariant sur le match de Quidditch qui aurait lieu le soir même. À côté d'eux étaient assises des filles de sixième année comme eux. Elles rigolaient entre elles en leur jetant des regards indiscrets. Une seule pourtant ne pouffait pas. Elle se tenait droite, le regard sévère et triste, et paraissait plus concentré sur son assiette que vers les quatre garçons qui perturbaient les hormones de ces camarades.

Rémus leva la tête un instant et regarda vers le groupe de fille, puis après quelques secondes d'observation repartit dans les paris. Plusieurs garçons de joindrent à eux.

_10 mornilles sur les Flèches d'Appleby! s'écria Sirius Black.

James Potter rigola.

_ Tu as perdu d'avance ! J'en mise 15 sur les Canons de Chudley. Prépare-toi à perdre tout ton argent Patmol !

_Je pensais que le but était de miser amicalement, s'indigna Rémus Lupin.

_Oh non c'est bien plus drôle quand il y'en a qui perde, répondit Peter Pettigrow.

Rémus refusa de miser de l'argent tandis que le reste de la table des Gryffondor rejoignait peu à peu les paris.

A côté d'eux les filles gloussaient toujours.

Rémus releva une fois de plus la tête et vit que les filles des cinquièmes et quatrièmes année commençaient également à avoir le même comportement ? Il se demanda s'il y'avait quelque chose de contagieux.

Il tapota le bras de Sirius assit à côté de lui.

_Dit, qu'est ce qu'elles ont les filles aujourd'hui ? Chuchota Lunard.

_Hein ? Quoi ?

_Les filles ! Elles n'arrêtent pas de …glousser.

_De glousser ? Repris Peter.

_Oui. Comme …des dindes.

_C'est pas très gentil de traiter les filles de dindes Rémus, le reprit Cornedrue.

_Mais…Mais… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, balbutia l'adolescent en attrapant maladroitement son jus de citrouille.

Sirius leva à son tour la tête et observa les filles à côté d'eux. D'un coup elles baissèrent leurs têtes et chuchotèrent entre elles avant de glousser encore plus fort. Sirius crut desceller un « Il nous regarde ».

Il se retourna vers ses amis.

_Tu ne comprends pas grand chose aux filles Lunard !

Le dit intéressé reposa la carafe de jus de citrouille.

_Comment ça ?

_Et bien quel jour sommes-nous ?

_Le 10.

_Le 10 quoi ?

_Février.

James sourit.

_Ah je sais ! s'écria-t'il.

_Chut, laisse le trouver tout seul.

Peter semblait perdu.

_Je ne comprend pas, dit' il.

_Pas étonnant, lui répondit James.

Sirius fit face à Rémus et l'attrapa par les épaules.

_Nous sommes le 10 février. Les filles gloussent. Fait un effort voyons !

_Je… Je….

_Je paris que Rémus ne trouvera pas tout seul, s'écria James en posant 5 mornilles sur la table.

_Moi aussi, repris Peter.

_Mais tu as compris alors ? lui demanda James.

_Non, raison de plus pour parier.

Rémus regardait Sirius et James un peu paniqué.

Sirius voulut l'aider.

_Pense à ce qui va arriver dans environ quatre jours.

Rémus prit sa main entre sa tête. Et soudain, l'éclat de lucidité.

_LA SAINT VALENTIN ! hurlat'il.

_Ca ne compte pas, tu l'as aidé, s'indigna James.

_Mais je n'avais pas suivit ton pari, répondit Sirius.

Les filles à côté s'arrêtèrent soudain de jacquasser l'espace de quelques secondes, puis reprirent de plus belles, encore plus fort.

_Très discret Lunard, le félicita Sirius.

_C'est pour ça alors que toutes les filles se comportent de manière étrange ? Elles attendent qu'on les invite ?

_Elles ne se comportent pas toutes comme ça, rectifia James le nez dans son assiette.

_De quoi tu parles ? demanda Rémus.

_De qui il parle, plutôt, le reprit Sirius en faisant un cœur avec ses mains.

_Hein ?

James leva la tête et se pencha en arrière pour observer la jeune femme qui se trouvait entre les filles des sixièmes années et des cinquièmes. Elle ne partageait toujours pas avec les autres filles. Elle se contentait seulement de manger son petit déjeuner. Elle jetait parfois un coup d'œil exaspéré aux filles à côté d'elle. Son regard croisa celui de James et il plongea dans les yeux verts émeraude de la rouquine.

Content d'avoir son attention, il tenta de lui mimer un message. Il fit un signe de main assez pataud pour lui signifier « Toi et moi ». Il fit marcher son index et son majeur pour lui faire comprendre « Aller ». Puis il fit mine de valser avec ses bras.

La jeune femme compris le message du brun : « Veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ? » Elle aurait aimé lui faire remarquer qu'il aurait put s'exprimer avec des gestes plus clairs, mais se retint.  
Malgré elle, Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de sentir une irrésistible envie de crier un grand et fort « Oui ».  
Mais c'est droite et sûre d'elle qu'elle hocha la tête avec un regard amusé.

James rougit à son tour et sourit béatement avant de reprendre sa place.

_Et il faut vraiment inviter une fille ? demanda Peter.

_Dans ton cas tu prendras la dernière qui restera, répliqua Sirius.

_Vous avez déjà des cavalières ? demanda Rémus.

Sirius jeta un regard amusé à Lily Evans et à son ami.

_Moi non, mais James oui.

_Ah ! Qui ça ? demanda Rémus.

_Devine !

Et Rémus releva la tête et regarda la jeune femme qu'il avait trouvé si seule et triste quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle souriait.

**FIN**


End file.
